The primary aim of the pilot research project program is to encourage participation in the UCLA CMCR by established investigators who are not in the field of radiation research, by young investigators who are just starting their career, and by commercial firms with products of interest. This is currently a "lean" and well-balanced CMCR with strong Cores and there are many other outstanding personnel at UCLA who are working in the radiation sciences and in related fields who will be approached with a view to participation. The pilot research program will be used to incorporate them into the UCLA-CMCR in a considered and timely fashion and in manner that will allow the goals of the CMCR network to be best met. The plan is to identify pilot projects that will replace and augment existing major projects with time. These grants will therefore promote radiation research and maintain a vibrant evolving research environment within the UCLA-CMCR. Recruitment of applicants will be by e-mail and web site. An announcement describing the UCLA CMCR Pilot Research Grant Project will be sent via our Contracts and Grants Office individually to all eligible P.l.s at UCLA and at hospitals and research institutes in the vicinity of UCLA. It will be also distributed through the Southern California Biotechnology Program and to the members of the Radiation Research Society and through the web. The application will be short (3-5 pages) and reviewed by the Internal Advisory Board (Chaired by Dr. Withers). Small projects suited to funding by the Cancer Center (JCCC) will be identified and rerouted to that source. A mentoring program will be in place for young investigators who have yet to receive RO-1 funding and an educational program for those with little knowledge of radiation research.